


On The Wings Of A Butterfly

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, angsty waffle, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Dark plays the piano for Wilford.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	On The Wings Of A Butterfly

The night was cold and long. Wilford would have gotten a throw rug or something to cut through the chill, but he couldn’t bear to stop listening, to break whatever this moment was.

Wilford didn’t even remember owning a piano, but here it was, in some long-forgotten room, tucked away in the manor where no one else could hear his lover play.

Darks fingers were surely stiff and aching, what with the winter setting in so thoroughly, and his bones that were far too old to be functional in a regular human, and his heart that couldn’t love the way it used to, let alone pump enough blood to keep him warm. But he kept playing anyway. He was getting on now, even if he didn’t age normally, he could tell that all the spirits and entities and spite in the world couldn’t keep his body from falling apart. Soon, he wouldn’t be around anymore.

Dark knew there was a good chance Wilford wouldn’t remember him once he was gone. But maybe, just maybe, he’d remember these songs. Maybe he’s remember sitting on the cold floor, in the cold room, on a cold night, listening to someone he once loved play tunes that warmed his soul.

Wilford could have fallen asleep here, like this. But he was quite sure he should stay awake and take this in while he could. It was a rare treat that Dark did something so tender and open. Wilford would try to hang onto this memory for as long as his mind would allow. Wilford didn’t know what was coming, or what would eventually be of his husband, or their company, the manor, any of the other Egos. But he really hoped he and Dark would be around, together, forever.

Dark knew that wouldn’t happen. So he tried to preserve himself in the failing memory of an insane man, for when his physical form finally turned to dust. What a silly plan.


End file.
